


One Plus One Makes Three

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [28]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been dying for some hartwin kidfic, whether it's their own or they adopt daisy. I just need some fluffy hartwin parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Plus One Makes Three

Harry Hart spent most of his life thinking about children in the abstract. He supposed he rather liked the _idea_ of having a kid. But his attraction to men lessened any hope of that becoming a reality as he grew older and taking a job at Kingsman did a fairly good job at tossing what was left of it out of the window. 

Eggsy Unwin scoffs at the representation of parenting shown on crappy sitcoms. The display of the perfect little family life everyone hopes for broadcast as a daily lie. ‘ _This is what your life should be like_ ’ it seems to say. ‘ _Can’t you hear the laugh track?_ ’ And there may not be a laugh track for him, not when he’s dealing with Dean and his mum’s best isn’t good enough, but that doesn’t mean he can’t like what he’s got. Because what he does have is Daisy smiling up at him with her tiny fingers wrapped around one of his, her first babbling attempts at conversation, the loud, pealing laugh that echoes through the flat the day she discovers how funny her big brother looks with peanut butter smeared on his nose. 

Leaving her is the hardest thing he’s ever done. Until Harry suggests that maybe leaving her just isn’t the thing to do. 

It turns out that Harry quite likes children. Or, at least, he quite likes Daisy. The Unwins seem to have a knack for wrapping him around their fingers and he falls for the little girl almost as soon as he meets her. 

It becomes a usual sight to see the ever dignified Mr. Hart ducking through doorways with Daisy perched on his shoulders, fingers digging into his hair to keep herself from falling. 

-

Never before have the walls of Arthur’s office been decorated with scribbled crayon drawings, labels of ‘Unkle Hary’ and ‘his Daysy’ scrawled proudly on them. 

-

Saturday mornings become Eggsy’s favorite as he always wakes to the smell of pancakes wafting through the house, shuffles into the kitchen to find Daisy seated at the table and Harry at the stove, expertly flipping a pan up and back. (More than once he’s walked into a disaster area, flour and eggs gone everywhere and a little flour-dusted girl pointing a finger at Harry). 

-

When she enrolls in school both Eggsy and Harry sit hunched over the table with her, wondering why the hell two highly-trained agents can’t figure out how to do first-grade math. 

-

They take her ice-skating for her seventh birthday, each of them holding on to one of her hands at first. She clings to them with shaky legs, terrified of the non-stop sliding sensation. But it isn’t long before she gets the hang of it and soon she’s skating circles around Eggsy who stays close enough to the wall to grab it if he needs to. Harry goes out to the middle of the rink with her. (Eggsy falls twice and Harry doesn’t go down even once, the smug bastard). 

-

Daisy insists that ‘it’s just fifth grade, I’m not _really_ graduating’, but Harry bakes her an elaborate cake anyways. Eggsy eats more of it than she does, but she smiles until her cheeks hurt anyways. 

-

“The brakes!” becomes Harry’s favorite phrase for a few weeks. “That’s the gas” is a close second. 

-

Daisy is worried sick the first time she brings a boy home. Naturally, Harry and Eggsy are as embarrassing as possible. When all he says afterwards is ‘they seem like nice blokes’ she declares him a keeper. 

-

“Are you cryin’?”

“I’m not crying.”

Eggsy’s hand reaches for his, gives it a little squeeze. “‘S okay, Harry. People always cry at weddings.” 

-

It turns out that Harry quite likes children. Or, at least, he quite likes all three of Daisy’s. 

And Eggsy has stopped scoffing quite so much at sitcoms (but real laughter is still better than a track).


End file.
